Return of the Jennifarlos
by xChemicalxFallxPanicx
Summary: Carlos was certain of two things. One, dinosaur shaped chicken was the best kind of chicken in the world. And two, he was in love with James Diamond.


**Author's Note: **So, this idea came to me after reading the AMAZING Jennifarlos Theory posted by folkloric_feel on LiveJournal (folkloric-feel .livejournal. com/90041 .html). I recommend you ALL read it because it is insane. It totally opens your eyes to a different side of Carlos.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR.

* * *

Carlos was certain of two things. One, dinosaur shaped chicken was the best kind of chicken in the world. And two, he was in love with James Diamond. It may have taken him a while to figure it out, but he knew now. At first he didn't pay much attention to the way his heart fluttered at James' attention. He didn't notice that the deep voice James got when talking to a mirror sent chills down his spine. He just thought it was normal. He figured everyone gets like that with close friends.

It wasn't until late one night, when he was talking to Logan that he realized he loved the mirror hogging boy. Logan had been telling him about his feelings for Kendall. How his pulse raced at his touch, how his breath caught in his throat at his voice saying 'I love you'. It was all how Carlos would react if James gave him such attention.

But Carlos wasn't an idiot, despite popular belief. Carlos knew the kind of people James would be interested in. And he was not the kind. James would want someone who cared about their looks but wasn't prettier than him. He'd want someone who would put as much emphasis on appearance as he did. He would want an adult, not a guy who still watched cartoons and loved swirly slides.

It was becoming even more obvious to Carlos that he wouldn't be getting James. Not in that way. Especially not when James began making a new friend, a guy named Ryan.

"I _love _all of the Cuda products! Except for the man spray that got recalled. You should've seen how hideous it made me," Ryan grinned as he chatted to James by the pool. He was lean, not as muscular as James but attractive. He had Kendall's build with black hair and bright blue eyes. It was obvious he picked out his outfit carefully. His pants just tight enough to show off his lean legs.

Carlos sat silently on the other side of James watching the two. Logan and Kendall were in the pool, play fighting and flirting so hard that Tyler could even see it.

"I hated that product! It made me hideous too!" James pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as he kept his body turned toward Ryan, his back to Carlos, making the Latin boy feel even more left out than he had before.

He hated this feeling of abandonment. Sure, he knew James would always care for him as a friend, but Carlos wanted more. He wanted James' full attention. He wanted his sex voice aimed at him. He wanted to feel those long limbs wrapped around him.

"That's impossible," Ryan smirked flirtatiously. "There's no way anything could make you hideous, I bet you made it look good."

James grinned. "You're right I totally did."

It was times like these that Carlos wished he _was_ as stupid as people thought. If he had never realized his feelings for the taller boy, then this flirtatious banter wouldn't carve out his chest like this. His eyes roamed away from the back of James' head, landing on the Jennifers making their entrance.

Without a second thought he shot up and walked over to them. They smiled slightly at him. After the whole Hollywood Fever thing they'd become friends of sorts. Carlos was the only boy ever allowed to speak and hang out with them. It had a lot to do with his confession to them. He had told them everything about James.

"Jennifers," he began softly, giving them a weak smile.

Their smiles fell almost instantly and they walked toward Carlos, pulling him with them towards the lobby. This friendship they had was new, but anyone could see the hurt plain on Carlos' face. He was never good at lying.

"Carlos," The blonde Jennifer began. "What happened?"

He looked around the lobby, noticing all the eyes on him and groaned softly. This was the problem with hanging out with the Jennifers. They were _always _watched. It was impossible to have a private conversation with them.

The brunette Jennifer caught on quick. "Too public," she nodded, looking at the blonde and curly haired Jennifers. "Let's go up to my place," she offered, standing with the other two in perfect timing and walking to the elevators. Carlos took one last look at James out by the pool. He was laughing with Ryan, no doubt talking about some beauty product they each had. He sighed softly before running to follow the Jennifers.

Once they were in the room with the doors closed the curly haired Jennifer sat him down on the couch. "Okay spill."

"James is never going to like me," he whispered, keeping his eyes on the ground. He hated being this selfish. He knew he should just be happy that James was happy but he couldn't help that he wanted the other all to himself. He wanted what Kendall and Logan had.

"Carlos," the blonde Jennifer began. "What kind of guy would James like? Maybe we can change you up to be like them?"

"Ooo!" The brunette grinned clapping her hands. "Like Grease?"

"Exactly," the blonde grinned.

"Well," Carlos began, looking at each of their smiling faces before looking out the window. "The guy next to him seems kind of like his type?"

The girls looked at each other before rushing out to look at the boy currently holding James' attention. "He looks like you did when we made you an honorary Jennifer," the curly haired girl said.

"Well that's easy Carlos," the blonde grinned. "Or should I say Jennifarlos."

Carlos looked up at them in confusion before his eyes widened. "You think he'd like Jennifarlos?"

"Of course!" The brunette dragged him over to the window and pointed to Ryan. "Look at that boy honey; he's dressed almost like you were."

"He's just missing the fedora and scarf," curly haired Jennifer said.

"I bet he acts like a self absorbed jerk too," the blonde smiled.

"Oh this will be too easy," the brunette grinned at the other two girls.

Carlos felt panic filter through his veins. He hated acting like a jerk. But if it meant he'd get James then he'd just have to deal with it. He stayed silent as the girls all but shoved him into the bathroom with a pile of clothes. He had no idea why they had men's clothing but he learned a while ago it was best not to question a Jennifer.

They had decided to keep it simpler this time. First Carlos switched his loose fitting comfortable jeans for some tight ones that showed off way more than Carlos was comfortable with. He told himself it could be worse, they could be as tight as James' but the Jennifers were generous there. The next thing he did was switch his baggy sweater for a tight fitted white v-neck shirt with a gray silk scarf. He sighed as he took the helmet off his head, looking at it lovingly and petting it. If this was the only way he'd get James then did that mean he had to stay like this forever? Did that mean no more helmet? No more swirly slide?

Carlos shook his head. It didn't matter. If the end result was ending up with James then he'd give up anything. With a final nod of determination he put the helmet aside and shoved on the fedora. It was time to get James.

He walked out and held his arms out for the Jennifers inspection. "Now, the final touch that will make James go crazy for you." The blonde smiled, holding up a spray can of Cuda cologne.

Carlos smiled and closed his eyes, preparing to be sprayed. The smell made his head feel light. It was almost what James smelled like the only difference was the scent what was so purely _James_ that no one could imitate.

Once he had been cleared by the girls, and had gotten a refresher lesson in being a bitch, it was time to face James.

…

Carlos strutted down to the pool. The refresher course the Jenifers had given him on how to be a diva was still fresh in his mind, but that didn't make it any easier. Still, he was ready to reclaim the tall brunette's attention. He wouldn't let Ryan steal James. And no matter what anyone said, he wouldn't let this persona slip. Not till Ryan knew James was his, even if James didn't know it.

As Carlos scanned the occupants of the pool he smirked. He hated being the center of _everyone's_ attention, but Jennifarlos loved it. So, he had to play the part. Guitar dude shook his head as he began playing a song about being yourself, which was really hypocritical in Carlos' opinion. He rolled his eyes and ignored the teen. When Kendall and Logan's eyes landed on him their eyebrows raised before turning to look at James.

Carlos took a deep breath as he mentally prepared himself to meet those hazel eyes that'd been haunting his thoughts for months. He had to stay strong. He couldn't let himself fall back into his usual self. James would _not_ want a carefree spazztastic boyfriend. He'd want someone like Ryan, and Carlos would show him just how much he could change for the boy he loved.

James laughed as he shoved playfully at Ryan. "That's not true!"

"Oh it so is! You wouldn't _believe_ how she dresses when she thinks the cameras are off!" Ryan grinned widely at the other boy. James' laughter continued as the black haired teen pat his shoulder, gripping it slightly.

Carlos glared at the touch. He could make James laugh too. Sure, it wasn't with the latest gossip, but his dinosaur fights always brought a smile to the taller boy's lips that would make his eyes shine. Carlos continued to silently watch the two when a small feminine hand grasped his shoulder.

"What're you waiting for," the blonde Jennifer asked as she examined the scene before her.

"I don't know," Carlos whispered, feeling dread slowly crawl through his veins. James was so happy, who was he to interrupt?

"You're Carlos Garcia," the brunette Jennifer cut in, as if she heard his question.

"An honorary Jennifer and no one is going to steal your man," curly haired Jennifer finished pursing her lips as if the fact was the final deciding factor of what Carlos was going to do.

Carlos nodded, feeling Jennifarlos take over. James was his dammit and some skinny diva was not going to take him from him. Jennifarlos could be a million times better than Ryan. James would love Jennifarlos. Without a word Carlos turned on his heel and walked over to the two boys.

"CANNON BALL," Tyler yelled as he ran past Carlos and jumped into the pool. Water spewed up out of the pool and Carlos froze as he felt a handful of it hit him. Did _anyone_ understand that you could _not _get a silk scarf wet?

Carlos turned to glare at the red head in the pool that broke the surface happily. "THIS IS A SILK SCARF," Carlos screamed, making Tyler jump at the rage in his voice.

"Gee," he began, eyebrows furrowed in both confusion and worry at upsetting the Latin boy. "I'm sorry Carlos. I didn't think the water would hit-"

"That's right you didn't _think_. Silk can't get wet! And you just ruined my scarf. Are you that dense," Carlos growled, his arms crossing over his chest as the redhead in the pool began to tear up. Carlos would've apologized profusely till the tears vanished and offered to buy Tyler a corndog and let him slide down Swirly. But Carlos wasn't in control. Jennifarlos had the floor and he wanted James to know just how much of a bitch he could be.

"Carlos," came James' voice from his right. Dark brown eyes snapped up to connect with hazel. "What's wrong with you? Tyler's just a kid, he didn't know any better," he scolded, frowning at him. He turned his gaze to the redhead and whispered, "hey don't worry ok? Carlos is being weird. Just go back to playing and you can slide down Swirly later alright?"

Carlos' heart dropped and fluttered at the same time. He loved seeing James act so sweet and caring, showing off the selfless side that he tried so desperately to hide. Carlos loved that side of him. Carlos loved every side of James. Except the angry side. He hated being on the receiving end of James' glare.

The taller teen's eyes met Carlos again as he looked at him in disappointment. Without another word to him, James turned away and walked to Ryan. "So, what were you saying about that movie?"

Carlos bit the inside of his cheek as he felt his eyes start to burn. His eyes drifted to the floor before he turned away and walked back into the Palm Woods lobby where the Jennifers were waiting.

He plopped himself down onto the chair in a very unJennifer like manner, making the girls worry that he had gotten out of character. He hated this feeling though. The look James had given him was enough to make his stomach turn.

"Carlos, maybe you picked the wrong thing to snap about," the blonde Jennifer suggested, rubbing the teen's back.

"Yeah," the brunette counterpart agreed. "I bet if you had just done the seat thing he'd find it cute!"

"Oh, totally cute," curly haired Jennifer agreed.

Carlos smirked in determination. If kicking some kid out of his seat would work then he'd do it. Sure, James and he had agreed that it was mean, but the Jennifers all said James would find it cute, and they knew what they were talking about. James had liked them when he had first arrived at the Palm Woods, and its not like the Jennifers had changed. No, there was no way this could go wrong. Carlos sprung up out of his seat and moved to the pool. The smell of chlorine hit his senses as the Latin boy made sure to find a teen that was in James' line of vision. Once his sights were set on the boy reading a magazine, he strut over. He could feel James' eyes currently on his back. The sensation made a shiver crawl down his spine and a smirk appear on his lips. He stopped in front of the unsuspecting teen and crossed his arms over his chest, still feeling James' curious gaze on him.

"Hi," the teen said suspiciously, putting his magazine down on his lap to look at Carlos fully.

"Move," Carlos demanded, a glare on his face.

"Excuse me," the boy asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I want to sit there. Move." Carlos' glare turned to ice, ignoring the way his stomach lurched in disgust with himself.

The boy stared at him in disbelief before looking him over once more and finally grabbing his magazine and leaving. Carlos lifted his chin as if he was proud and sat down, his eyes roaming to James. His heart once again dropped at the sight he found. James was frowning and shaking his head. He turned back to Ryan, smiling, and said something before walking over to where Carlos lounged.

"What was that," James asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I wanted to sit here so I told him to move," Carlos answered, doing his best to sound disinterested.

"I thought we agreed it was mean to do that and that we couldn't," he whispered, his eyes narrowing slightly. "And what are you wearing? Where's your helmet? Have you been hanging out with the Jennifers again?"

Carlos tensed at the questions. Was Jennifarlos not good enough either? Would he have to try and create a new person to get James to stay around him? "The helmet is stupid," he said, his nails digging into his palms from the lie. He loved that thing. "And what's wrong with my clothes?"

James' frown deepened. "It's not you Carlos."

Carlos glared at him before standing and all but running away from him. Jennifarlos was a bust. James didn't like him anymore than the regular Carlos. He'd just have to think of a new way to get James' attention. He wouldn't let Ryan win. He couldn't. Carlos needed James more than anyone realized. In their group there was one sickeningly cute couple that was always focused on the other. James was the only one who ever paid any big amount of attention to Carlos. He couldn't lose him to some tight pant wearing prima donna.

"Hey, Carlos," Logan called, running up to him in the lobby where the Latin boy was trying to escape into an elevator.

"What is it," he asked, glaring slightly at the elevator for not moving fast enough.

"Gustavo wants us at the studio so we gotta go," he smiled his half frown half smile that always earned him a kiss from Kendall. Carlos stared at him for a moment before nodding and following the other teen to the car waiting for them outside. What he wouldn't give to earn a kiss from James, even if it was just on the cheek.

Once they arrived at the studio they were immediately pushed into the recording booth. "This song," Gustavo began. "Is about making someone je-…Who is that and why is he in the recording booth?"

"Sorry," Ryan grinned, Carlos gaped at him. When had he even come in? How had he not of noticed the boy that was trying to steal his James? "I was talking to James and got shoved in here on accident!"

"Well get out!" Gustavo glared at the black haired boy as he rushed out of the booth and came to stand beside him. Carlos felt a small smile come to his lips. At least the producer was on his side. Kind of. "Alright, now that that's out of the way…this song is about making someone jealous. So, just think of that when you sing alright?"

Carlos nodded along with the others and looked over the lyrics before the music began. The song was unlike any other, it was like Gustavo knew Carlos had been trying to get James. Carlos had the first verse and he sang it with so much feeling that it left the others shocked. Only Kelly kept her cool as she clapped for the Latin boy. It was obvious he was her favorite.

…

They arrived at 2J and each pair of boys went to their shared rooms. Carlos sighed silently as he heard Ryan continue to babble to James about gossip. He couldn't believe the taller teen was interested in him! If this was all Ryan had to talk about then he wouldn't be a good boyfriend at all.

Carlos ignored the two as he moved to his side of the room and began stripping out of his clothes. His shirt came off first, along with the scarf and fedora. He let it fall to the floor, not caring if the hat was ruined. He needed to get his helmet back. There was no point in not wearing it until he could figure out a new persona James might like. He bought his hands to the button of his pants and undid it, then dragged the zipper down and stepped out of the trendy tight pants in favor of putting on baggy flannel ones. He smiled at the recognizable feel that he had grown to love so much and moved to pull on a white crew neck shirt. When he turned around he was shocked to find James' eyes on him.

"What's up," Carlos asked, turning his gaze to the floor and kicking his Jennifarlos outfit to the side.

"You stripped," James answered, his voice deep and slightly gravely.

Carlos blushed at the idea. "I did not! I just changed. There's a big difference, like for one there was no music playing."

James smiled and shook his head. "Ryan's gone," he whispered, his voice like sandpaper.

"Okay?" Carlos felt a small smile come to his lips at the idea. He had James' attention now. Logan and Kendall wouldn't demand it because they were probably too busy trying to undress each other. No, at this moment James was focused on Carlos, and the shorter boy couldn't get enough of it.

"So," James smirked. "I was thinking since you finally changed back to normal and stopped trying to be a Jennifer, we could celebrate?"

Carlos furrowed his eyebrows. "How?"

James' smirk widened as he moved over to the other and pressed him against the wall. Carlos gasped and his eyes widened.

"What're you doing," he asked, the blush on his cheeks burning. This couldn't be real. He must have fallen asleep at some point.

"Carlos, I like you like this. I like it when you're Carlos and no one else. I think we've gone slow enough and I want at least one kiss now dammit."

"What," Carlos asked in shock. What was James talking about? Gone slow about what?

"Carlos we've been together for two months now and I've been really patient with you but I need to kiss you," James whispered, leaning in slightly and letting their breaths combine.

"What," he asked again. "What do you mean together?"

James stared at him, refusing to pull back for even a moment. "Carlos you're mine and I'm yours. We're boyfriends. I love you and you love me."

"WHAT? Where was I for this?"

James laughed as he leaned a bit closer, his laughter vibrating through his chest and against Carlos'. "You said the perfect date would be if someone showed up with corndogs, dinosaur shaped chicken and a hockey game to watch on tv. The next day I asked you to watch a hockey game with me and eat corndogs and dinosaur shaped chicken. You grinned and agreed and we had a dinosaur chicken fight and ate three corndogs each. Don't you remember?"

Carlos did remember, he just hadn't put the two together. "Oh," he whispered, looking up at the other boy. "So…you weren't interested in Ryan?"

James frowned and shook his head. "He's a nice guy but I'd never like someone like that. I like you Carlos. I like how carefree and fun you are, how you still like stuff we loved as kids, how you wear a helmet because you're so accident prone that it's the only way to make sure you stay alive. I love you Carlos…just the way you are. Including your weird obsession/kink with Swirly."

Carlos stared at him before breaking out into a huge grin and pulling the other boy closer. Slowly, carefully, James brought their lips together, feeling electricity shoot through him. Carlos wrapped his arms around James' neck, pulling him down more as they kissed, their lips sliding against each other's perfectly. James traced the other's lips with his tongue, begging for entrance and Carlos without second thought gave in. James groaned at the heat radiating from Carlos' mouth. His mind wandering to how it would feel on his lower regions.

As the two broke apart James couldn't help but grin. "If you didn't know we were together, why did you cuddle into me last night during the scary movie?"

Carlos blushed, hiding his face in the other's shoulder. "I got scared."

James laughed and shook his head, kissing Carlos' forehead. "You're adorable." He held the boy closer and whispered, his voice going deep again, "And you're mine."

Carlos felt a shiver of joy run through him as he held the other teen. "And you're mine too," he grinned leaning up and sealing their lips in a kiss, so thankful that he never had to change anything for James to be his.


End file.
